


Muerte

by lazetta_croft



Category: origanal
Genre: Action, Blood and Gore, Gen, Guns, Murder, Sadism, killikng
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazetta_croft/pseuds/lazetta_croft
Summary: Throw away all masks,cut all bonds, break all limits





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ecoutez et regardi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ecoutez+et+regardi).



> WADDUP!
> 
> (Honestly, I talk too much in author's notes)  
> So, I wrote this in eight standard, as a manuscript, but ey who cares. So I published it here, on wattpad, and on fanfiction net.  
> For those of you reading my fanfics, i will update soon as it's vacations!!!!!Ohhh yeah!!!  
> (I told you i talk too much, homestly, i stress myself out.  
> FIY, Muerte is spanish for death

"The world is full of sharks. They will eat you when they get the chance."

I walked calmly , tensed but face showing otherwise. This was play. This was easy. This was what we were trained for.

 

But that doesn't make it easy.

My hands were shaking, an unusual occurrence which brought me back to earth, I was only human.

"Where are you?" I mused.

I don't want to do this. Don't be here , Burt. Please. No.

Reality hates me.

Burt appeared in front of me, holding a serene glass of champagne, grinning sheepishly when he saw me.

"Hey!" He waved with his other arm." Alyssa! "

Nononononononono!

I walked closer to him, each step pronounced with me screaming internally. Burt sipped his drink, fluttering his brown eyes that were as his as they were mine. He had no idea of the potential danger I enclosed.

I smiled .

 

"Wanna drink something?"

I wanted to. I could have drunk the entire stock the bar offered , but would it enough to erase the tumult of emotions?

"I need to talk to you. Alone."

"Okay." His face fell. I guess a part of him was computing whereas scenes, I was never this serious with my brother.

We walked towards and old alley. Burt stopped in front of me.

"What now?"  
My face fell.

I punched him in the face.


	2. Chapter 2

I tied Burt's hands to a chair. He loved that chair.

My house was a small lodging, with a cold aura. I wished the cold would make me like it.

 

"Al?"

I froze.

"Ow..." Burt winced, "My eye hurts and-are we at home?"

I nodded.

"You punched me! Hell...."

My throat felt tight.

"Burt." I monotoned, " If I needed something, would you give me?"

"Why-"

"ANSWER ME!"

His face fell.

"Yeah, I would."

My eyes went watery.

"I need your life."

Burt looked abashed. I want you to live. Just say no....

"Sure."

I gaped.

"I read my job description. Go ahead."

I clutched my head. 'I can't,' I thought, 'Don't take this last thread away...'

"Open these." He said, motioning towards his bonds.

He would escape. I knew it. I would fail, but I wouldn't lose a brother by my hand. With such thoughts in my mind, I swished his bonds by the knife he had gifted me an year back.

He didn't run.

"Go Burt. Please. Go away."

" I can't. Kill me."

"Burt please I can't!"

"You know I will die anyway." He said, voice cracked.

"Why me?!" I fell on my knees.

 

"You know something, and you have to . Kill me. Do it for me."

His fingers reached for mine. He pulled me up and nodded.

I held his hand and sliced his throat with the other.


End file.
